I see your pain: The sequel
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Hisoka, Gon and Killua, find themselves faced with new enemies as well as old friends. Will Hisoka be able to keep Killua in check to show who's boss? Or will they have to settle for threesomes each night? You shall find out if you read! Contains lemon!
1. Battle tower sign up

**Ladies and perhaps some gentlemen, I give you…the long awaited series of my version of…I see your pain!**

**Sorry it took a long time to upload ^.^'**

**Pairings: KilluaXGon, HisokaXGon.**

**Summary: Killua, Gon, and Hisoka are back and this time are training to become the best hunters they can be before they meet up with their old pals! But there's something very disturbing going down in York Shin. Gon's finding it difficult to train along side with Killua and Hisoka's having a tough time keeping himself away from Gon for the remainder of Gon's training. How will this affect Gon and Hisoka's relationship?**

**Warning: Contains NOTHING :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime!**

* * *

To Killua, the place was nothing great or spectacular. But to Gon, it brought back memories of when he had first arrived and had first met Hisoka as well as Killua. It sort of gave him the shivers of what would happen if he had met up with those same sailors that had sold him.

Gon had only one thing on his mind. And that was to find his father and hopefully spend time with him like a normal father and son. But to find his father, he would need to buy a game station that came with the game and it was being sold at an auction that was being held in York Shin, the same people who were selling young boys.

"Since I already have my ability and can use it, you two will have to train without me"

"Huh? You mean that cheap show trick you did back at Gon's place was your big ability?" Hisoka smiled weirdly at Killua.

"Hisoka, where should we start?"

"The place where I brought you when I first got you" The tall man pointed to a tower that looked taller than the tower that was set for the exam.

"I already know what that tower is. It's a tower that lets you battle other people for money while you level up and each floor you get to, you can earn more money than you have on the previous floor"

"It is battle tower"

"Battle tower?" Asked Gon.

"Oi, let's go see what sort of imbeciles are waiting for us"

Gon smiled and laughed as he followed Killua toward the tower that held some of the city's worst nightmare. It was busier than a market place on Whale island and definitely had way more of a population than it did.

"Killua, have you been here before?"

"Huh? Yeah, with my father. I almost made it to the top level but quit before getting there, so I don't know what's at the top waiting for us"

"By the way…how many floors does this tower have anyway?"

"Hmm…200 I think"

"EH? 200?"

"Although this place may crawl with morons and idiots trying to act tough, it can also have its moments of smart people"

They entered the building with calm auras. Killua looked around and saw the sign up counter that was allowing participants to sign up.

"Yes? How may I be able to help you?" The woman behind the counter seemed enthusiastic about two children coming in among all the scary looking people.

"We want to sign up."

"OK, just sign your names here and you'll be starting on the first floor. With each win of your matches, you'll be able to win money and earn yourselves a new room each time."

Hisoka signed the paper as did Killua and Gon.

* * *

a/n: Sorry, I'll end it there to make it up for the second chapter J Please do wait a bit more, I'm adding a great lemon for the next one!!


	2. Laughs X Sweat X Tears

**A big sorry to ALL my fan readers, my other stories took hold of me while at the same time, my classes did as well. Walking back and forth has no moments at all!! Well on with this HOT and EXCITING new chapter of; I see your pain, the SEQUEL!!**

**Warning: Contains a very hot lemon, cursing a little bit and a few bit of violence but very little.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, you should know this by now…**

* * *

Gon was unaware of the man with black, raven-like hair and rectangular glasses, was watching them from afar while standing beside a small boy who looked to be the same age as the two boys he was watching. He made sure to be careful as not to draw attention by the adult that the two boys were with and slanted his vision to the boy who had just finished signing a piece of paper, looking extremely happy with doing so. The adult that Gon and his best friend, Killua, were with, noticed the man had been staring but didn't want to cause a disturbance for the other two and let them enjoy the awful scenery that they got the privilege of seeing. Sweaty men, some wearing white undershirts that were now drenched with water and sweat from their bodies. Gon had to keep his vision away from them since most of them were staring at him with glaring stares and outrageous looking expressions on their faces as Hisoka walked by them right behind Killua.

"Keeping tabs on me won't stray me from Gon's ass. Gon, your friend's a big pervert isn't he?" Killua smirked and laughed a little at his own remark. Hisoka said nothing but gave Killua a swat on the back of the boy's head as they headed for the elevator.

Gon was beginning to wonder if it was alright for the three of them to share a room that might get the two of them heated up with anger and if it wasn't impossible, starting a riot on their first night there. He kept top himself for the trip in the elevator as the woman inside tried to hide her face from Hisoka's view. Killua kept nudging Gon to look up at the girl that was riding in the elevator with them, guiding them through the rules, or at least was trying to had it not been for Hisoka's outstanding muscles that kept making the girl blush each time he looked over to smile at her.

"R-right. Well. For the s-starters, you have to win each match on each floor and as you do, you will earn more money and get onto the next floor. Food is on us and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask the informant in the lobby. Here you are, and we hope you have a pleasant stay." The lady herself would have had a pleasant day if Killua hadn't poked her butt with his finger. Gon apologised for Killua's behaviour and hurried out after Hisoka and Killua.

Their room wasn't as extravagant as Gon would have liked it to be, but feeling as Kurapica, another friend of his from the hunter exam, wouldn't care where he was staying but just as long as he had his mission to get him through. There were two beds, a nice view of the city that covered one wall of the room but to Killua's disappointment, the tables were a bit wobbly and had the worst lamp and lampshade he had ever seen in his life. There was a ceiling fan that looked like it was broken and had been misused or other wise a fight must have come about and the previous owners must have been thrashing about. Gon didn't let the look of the room unsettle his wants and needs and plopped happily onto one of the beds. The beds themselves seemed to have had a bit of dust but didn't look as bad as the lamp had looked.

"Not bad for beginners. Last time I was beginning, they had everything from a phone to a candy table that they had brought up every morning." Hisoka sat next to Gon and shot Killua a glare of disgust.

"The exam isn't over." Gon looked up at Hisoka with a shocked expression and also seemed to have shown his sad face to him, cause the moment he looked down at his boots, Hisoka gave Gon a kiss on the temple of his forehead. Killua groaned silently and watched as Hisoka tried putting his move on Gon.

"What do you mean it's not over? Is there another test?" Hisoka merely smiled at Gon and nodded his response and added, "You probably have no clue about Nen. You should look for someone who is teaching it to another. Of course, I already know my technique and am fond of it actually. Though it tends to get messy after a while."

Gon made a serious look appear on his face and began to wonder what the words meant. Killua grunted and checked the room out a little more, seeing where everything was while the two others had another chat. It was badly quiet and Gon had gotten used to the usual tests he had taken previously before they had passed the exams and was wondering what Kurapica and Leorio were up to now. He sighed and got up to look out the large window that showed them the city of Yorkshin. The city they were in was the place that his other two friends had agreed to meet them in at their arranged date after they had been settled into their new careers or jobs and had went their own ways.

Hisoka grabbed Gon's waist and felt the boy jolt in his arms. Compared to Hisoka, Gon was much smaller, lighter and rather fast for someone his age. Hisoka didn't say anything and continued to search Gon's shorts. Gon bit his bottom lip just as Killua came walking in the room and noticed Hisoka had Gon pinned to the window that was clearly seen by people that would walk by and it was nerving to Killua that he couldn't just rip the man to shreds right then and there. While Hisoka had other things on his mind, Killua took this opportunity to sneak up on the older man and punched the man hard in the back and caused the man to stumble, pressing poor Gon up against the glass in an uncomfortable position. Killua smirked at the sight of Hisoka as the man tried to straighten up from the sudden attack and caught a glimpse of Gon being pressed hard against the glass and quickly stood up, pulling Gon to his feet.

"Always poking your nose at others, is a sure way of getting hurt, _boy._" Killua backed away and shook his hands in the air.

Killua backed away and shook his hands in the air. "I'm shaking in my underwear now, can you come and take them off. I know how perverted you are, _old man." _Hisoka glared at Killua but didn't move another inch toward the boy and instead pulled out one of his many cards he had in his pocket. Hisoka aimed very carefully but smoothly as the card whizzed past Killua's ear, causing a slight cut to appear on the lobe.

"Bastard. What if I wanted an earring there, you could have cut the whole ear off by mistake!" Gon rushed to see if it was as bad as Killua was making it out to be.

"Your master's brutal, Gon. He sliced me!" Killua raised his hand and was about to manipulate his fingers into claws and was ready to fight but Gon stopped him by standing in front of Hisoka with his arms stretched out and a very concerned look on his face.

"This room has already been damaged enough. You two won't help it any by fighting each other!" Hisoka bent over Gon and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to blush.

"My slave worries for my safety. I'll let you get away with this for now, Killua. But I am in the same room as you so you should learn to watch your back while still asleep." Hisoka gave Killua an odd glare as he said this and walked out of the room.

"That man is the worst man on this planet. Put aside my brothers." Gon rubbed his cheek where Hisoka had kissed him and shook his head clear of Hisoka's words.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. That isn't what we're here for, Killua. We need to find a teacher that knows about the exam or else we won't exactly make it for the upper levels."

"Keep your shirt on. I have a great sense for powerful people who might be on the same level as us. I don't know why Hisoka can't just teach us this 'Nen' business. Must be hard for him to teach. He probably doesn't even have a special technique."

"Maybe he does, but he just can't teach us. There might be rules, Killua. I'd honour him if Hisoka was really following rules for a bit." Gon quickly grabbed his father's fishing rod and looked at Killua with big excitement on his face.

"Come on. Our teacher could be in the lobby with someone or…maybe he's waiting for us!"

"I did feel like we were being watched while we were down there. He might still be there." Killua said in agreement and followed Gon out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

They got into the elevator and saw that the same girl from before who had shown them their floor, was once again, standing beside the button panel. Still a little furious from Killua's childish behaviour, had a red face all of a sudden and didn't say anything to them at all except ask them where the other man had gone. Gon, feeling bad for what Killua had done earlier to her, told her that he wasn't going to be with them while they trained for the matches to come. The girl looked slightly disappointed but also a little relieved that the man wouldn't see what she was doing to the one boy that had gotten on her nerves the moment he had gotten off the elevator. Killua took this as an insult since the girl did not dare to look at him and only spoke to Gon.

After the reached the lobby, Gon hadn't noticed, but Killua managed to piss the woman off by tearing the hem of her purple skirt, slicing it just a crack as not to show any of her panties that were underneath. She growled in frustration and went to chase after them but the man she was asking for was there in the lobby and she tried to look her best for Hisoka before the doors closed again. Killua, laughing a bit to himself, followed Gon toward Hisoka who was now just getting out of a conversation with a man in a blue, buttoned shirt and black hair with glasses. The man didn't seem to fear Hisoka and looked pleasant enough to talk to, not like the other men that were there.

"So, you're the boys who have passed their exams, huh?" His eyes were just as slanted as Hisoka's making it appear as though the two had some kind of circus act going on. A small boy in a white karate outfit with a black belt tied around his waist and had bare feet, was standing by the man's side, looking stern but his face showed a few signs of fear.

"Yeah, that's us. Who are you? Hisoka's lover? Guess that leaves just me and Gon then-"

"I don't think so. He is your teacher. He will teach you Nen. I on the other hand get to go to my first match. I hope it's soon, I haven't really had a good fight for a long time." Killua stuck his tongue out at Hisoka and heaved a sigh of depression as he stared at the other kid that seemed to appear uncomfortable with the conversation but at the same time a little angry of the bad remark he had just spoken out.

"Can we watch your match Hisoka?" Gon appeared slightly interested in hearing about Hisoka's first match.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's afraid you might beat him if you knew his-" Killua had received another blow to his head but it was the slapping sound that wouldn't come out of his ears that was driving him mad.

"Before I forget, this is Zushi. He is a pupil of mine and is learning the same things you two are. I hope you'll see us after the match. They broadcast the matches on the television. Sort of like an event. We'll come around to your room, if it's Ok by you, Hisoka."

"It's fine. Just watch out for the runt with the hair of an old man. He tends to get a bit, mouthy and might show unsatisfying results. With Gon, you'll have no trouble." Gon went slightly pink while Killua looked ready to kill him.

"They'll do fine. After their results of their earlier exams, I'm sure this one should be a breeze."

"I better get going. Be respectful to this man. You might learn something, Killua." With that said, Hisoka glided off to the counter and began to sign a sheet of paper while the woman chatted with him.

"Well, You can call me Wing. And we shall start our lessons tomorrow. You two will be working along with Zushi. Bye then." The man and the child left Gon and Killua to think more of the 'Nen' business.

* * *

Hisoka hadn't come back to the room until nightfall and it made Gon worry a bit about him while Killua had kept insisting that he went to bed. As Gon went to hop into the bed after having a relaxing bath with Killua, Hisoka pounced on Gon while Killua lay fast asleep in the next bed, snoring away. Gon felt reassured when it was Hisoka doing that to him. He bit the bottom f his lip to stop himself from moaning to the great feeling he was experiencing by Hisoka's larger hands as they travelled across his now bare chest and were travelling to his pants as he had tried to do so earlier that day before Killua had interrupted. Hisoka was wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His hair, that was now flaming red and soaking wet, dripped with water that slid along his shoulders and had dripped onto Gon's exposed back.

__

"I see you don't tremble as much. Am I really that gentle with you?"

Gon couldn't really make out the words having been pinned to the bed and feeling such a weird and awkward pleasure from a man that was way older then himself.

"Hi…so…ka…" Gon managed to express his feelings by panting out the man's name and it seemed to have triggered an excitement in the man.

Hisoka could hear Gon's quieted moaning and grinned to himself as he whipped the towel from his waist and tossed it to the wooden floor, smoothing his flaming red hair back to keep it from going into his eyes. He licked his top lip and bent over Gon, who was now on his hands and knees on the bed. He trailed his tongue down his back, going in an up and down motion. The snores had gotten a bit louder that Gon couldn't keep his moans inside for any longer and felt the man's tongue licking the back of his neck, and around his ear that made him laugh a bit.

"Sshh. You'll wake the killer next door." Hisoka flipped Gon over and planted a kiss on his lips. Gon could feel the man's hands sliding down his abdomen and felt a thrilling sensation below.

Their tongues mixed together, saliva was mixed and Gon felt a bit hot even though his pyjamas had been taken off earlier. Gon felt heated up at the moment and his chest was rising quickly with every breath he was taking in. Hisoka sat back and gazed at Gon's smaller form below, causing Gon to blush with embarrassment as Hisoka placed his hand over _it._ Gon let out a soft moan and gripped the pillow that he was laying his head on. The sweat was beginning to pour down Gon's forehead and had dripped onto the pillow.

"Such sweet faces you make. You really are full of surprises." Hisoka had added the last sentence after feeling the liquid being sprayed into his hand and removed his creamed hand and licked a bit of the white substance off of his fingers.

Hisoka wiped the creamy, white liquid off with the bed sheet and stuck his index finger in Gon's opening, and moved it around with care. Gon began squirming under the uncomfortable position he was in and sat up a bit to grip the sides of the bed to the best he could. Hisoka pulled his finger out and laid himself on top of Gon's smaller body and nuzzled his neck, placing smaller kisses here and there. Gon craned his neck toward Hisoka's face and his body began to respond on its own. He couldn't feel what he was doing and began to kiss back. Kissing Hisoka's cheek with his eyes closed half-way.

"Such obedience. I taught you well." Hisoka brought his lower half up a bit and positioned himself between Gon's legs. Gon grabbed Hisoka's waist and tried to hold on to him as Hisoka pushed in and up into Gon's small opening. Gon bit his bottom lip and dug his fingers into Hisoka's sides. Hisoka didn't seem to be affected by this and continued but didn't go so far after hearing Gon gasping and was breathing heavily again. His chest rose and went back to normal more quicker then he had done before.

Hisoka memorized his positioning thrusts and did so in a rhythm that Gon was OK with. Using his hip movements, Hisoka was pushing in and out, feeling the pleasure more then Gon was feeling. At the moment of pleasure, Gon was feeling more then just the pain of Hisoka's member inside of him and stretching his hole wider than it should be. He was feeling upset about something and it was bringing tears to his eyes. Hisoka didn't notice the sobs and held Gon in place as he trusted in a few more times and a bit quicker.

"Please…Hisoka-san…stop…" Hisoka stopped and felt himself reaching the climax and trusted again, let out a bit of a mangled cry while Gon cried a bit more, the tears streamed down his face and pelted Hisoka's inner thigh. The man slipped out of Gon and without meaning to, slapped the boy across the face.

Hisoka's hand was trembling and he quickly retreated to the other side of the room while picking up the towel and wiped off the remaining liquid that dripped from his body. Gon sat there in shock with sweat and tears on his face and dared not to move from the spot in fear of being hit again. A red mark was now making its way on his cheek but wasn't very visible through the darkness of the room. Hisoka pulled his hair into a long ponytail at the back and made his way back into the bathroom to dry off better.

Gon let the tears fall more and he found himself in a dumbstruck state, rushing to Killua's bed and felt like crying his heart out. The emotions he was feeling were coming back to him, haunting him and he wasn't intending to say those words to Hisoka. The said man came back out with his own pyjamas on and ripped the sheet off the bed without making any noise while putting on a cleaner one. Gon stared back at Hisoka with terrorized eyes and got his pyjamas on quickly so that he could slip in with Killua. Killua stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. Hearing movement behind his back he turned over slowly and found that it was only Gon. With tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes again without realizing and quickly opened them again to see if it was just a dream he was having. It wasn't and there was Gon trying to get his pyjamas on by himself while trying not to cy.

__

"Killua…I'm sorry. Killua."

Gon had just pulled his pyjama bottoms up and was hugging Killua fiercely. Killua looked taken aback and hugged Gon back.

__

"Get in."

Killua slid to the other side of the bed and helped Gon get up. Killua glared back at Hisoka's side of the room and smirked as he held Gon closely to him as they laid there in the bed. Hisoka turned over to the side of the window and began recalling what had just happened.

It was as if the world was happy and free of power-minded idiots and like a bomb had blown the entire planet up, the happiness was gone from the universe. Hisoka felt corny for thinking that way but knew it was the only thing he could think of. He felt ashamed for slapping Gon and felt there wasn't anything else for him to do even if he had apologised. This night felt like the worst he had ever gone through.

* * *

A/n: Sad, I know. Don't worry, they get over it, making it really good in the chapters to come. I'll keep my word this time. I'm getting a knack for it!!


	3. Training X More Training X A battle?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm glad that I'll get to do it now! Just listening to Hisoka's words when he says "Gon happens to be my target, and if anyone else harms a hair on his head, I'll take it very personally." This was what Hisoka had told Killua's older brother in English dub version. Currently watching episode 31!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting this long! I'll be starting anew, meaning I'll skip a few parts of the scheduled fight between Hisoka and Gon since...they're sort of a pair and I'm not sure how Hisoka will handle that! On with the story!**

**Warning: Contains Violence, bad language and...sweet moments!**

**I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

**

The days passed on and the tension between Hisoka and Gon was being pushed beyond the limits of snapping. Killua was liking the situation but only if Gon would still remain happy as he usually would be. Hisoka was hardly around anymore and seemed to be only focusing on his upcoming matches. Wing, Killua and Gon's teacher for using Nen, had seen how well they had improved over the past few days and was extremely impressed. Zushi, Wing's first student, was also impressed with their fast training.

Neither Zushi nor Wing knew of what happened to Gon and haven't really noticed anything different within him except that his expression had always stayed the same. Sad eyes with a small smile but anyone with or without Nen could detect Gon's depressed attitude.

"Zushi, why don't you take a break and get yourself something to drink." Wing handed Zushi the money for something to eat while he turned his attention to the other two.

"We getting ahead of our training?" Killua asked.

"No, I've noticed Gon doesn't seem to be feeling well. Would you like to talk about it?" Killua watched Gon for any signs or hints of emotions.

"I'm fine. Really..." Gon tried to reassure Wing and Killua both, but only managed to persuade Wing.

"I see. If you ever feel like talking about it. Surely you'll feel better to talking with Killua about it." Gon looked over at Killua as though he were asking him a question with his looks, Killua gave him a thumbs up.

Gon smiled, nodded and proceeded onto learning Nen with Killua as Zushi just got back with three boxes of juice, handing one to Killua and Gon. Wing ended their training for the day later on and allowed the two of them to head back to their room for some rest. That is, if they felt up to resting. Gon practiced a bit more with his fishing rod while Killua watched him.

* * *

Later that night, Hisoka came back to the room while the two boys were asleep not taking a glance at all over at Gon or Killua and made his way into the bathroom. From under the covers in his own bed, Gon could hear the man strip his clothes off and placing himself in the water. He was hesitant on whether or not he should go in there and disturb him. Gon let the chance to apologise, slip away and pretended to be asleep while he listened to the man's movements in the tub.

Getting out twenty minutes later, he returned to the next room where the boys slept, with just a towel wrapped around him and his red hair still dripping wet, he made his way over to where he thought Gon had been fast asleep. Careful as to not wake him up, he slightly bended over the boy and watched the boy's chest rising up and down. It was obvious he lost the fight in this silent treatment and couldn't help himself but to kiss Gon's cheek.

Gon opened his eyes and looked back at Hisoka. Surprised to see the boy still awake at this hour, Hisoka instantly smiled and kissed Gon fully on the lips. Gon closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed up by Hisoka's magic charms.

"I hate not being near you, Gon. I promise not to make you sad anymore." Hisoka rested his head on top of Gon's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Hisoka. I...over reacted a little. I was wrong to say that." Hisoka laughed quietly.

"You surprise me in the weirdest ways, Gon." Hisoka began to unbutton Gon's shirt but felt a presence nearby.

"The Pervert's at it again, Gon?" Hisoka shot Killua a glare but the boy didn't seem to mind.

"Here I thought you were asleep. I must be losing my touch on noticing others." Hisoka kissed Gon's cheek and got off of the bed.

"Gon has training in the morning. I'm sure you wouldn't want to explain to Wing why Gon has bruises on his body. He told us to rest today."

"What we do in the rooms should be our own business. And snotty kids like you should be asleep by now." Hisoka told Killua as he hung an arm around his shoulder.

"Gon's a kid. He should be asleep." Killua picked Hisoka's hand off his shoulder and got into Gon and Hisoka's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hisoka asked as Killua began doing Hisoka's job of undoing Gon's buttoned up shirt.

"Gon's my play mate. I was the one who saved your sorry asses out here. I _was _one of the body guards. I should get my turn too." Killua seemed to be enjoying humiliating Hisoka in front of Gon.

"I bought him so he's officially mine to keep, touch and play with. You should have gotten a boy for yourself." Hisoka pulled Gon toward his side of the bed.

"The way I remember it was that you were interrupted back then. There's no such thing as legal papers stating you actually own him. Gon, after we finish our training, and reach the 200th floor...I'll win you from Hisoka. Sound fair, Hisoka?"

The said man smiled and gave it a thought. This was truly an exciting idea. To Hisoka, it was a sure win and he planned on winning by any means necessary. Including using his own technique. To be in a match with a member of the famous assassin family was one thing to be honoured of. To claim Gon as the prize stood out among the other details.

"I'll accept that challenge. If I win, you should have nothing to do with Gon. But if you somehow happen to win...would you share him with me?"

"Come on guys, you can't fight each other. After we're done the tower I was hoping to bring you back home with me. My aunt Mito must be really worried about me."

* * *

**All I have for tonight, I'll be sure to add the next chapter soon!**


End file.
